johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
College of Saint Teresa Buildings
This is a list of some of the buildings of College of Saint Teresa that existed in Winona, Minnesota during the 1960s, including during the time John Bellairs taught there (1963-65). Alverna Hall Alverna Hal'''l was the convent for the Sisters of Saint Francis. Built in 1925, it was and attached to the chapel by cloistered walkway. Completely renovated in 1993-94 and now known as the Alverna Center, the building now contains guest rooms on the upper floors while the lower levels feature the Great Room, solarium, small meeting rooms and a dining room. It is now owned by Saint Mary’s University of Minnesota. Assisi Hall Scholasticate '''Assisi Hall was built as a house of studies for young sisters in 1964. Constructed on Saint Micheal's Field behind Lourdes Hall, it was later renamed the Tau Center and used as a conference center. It was sold to Winona State University in 2002. Assisi Hall (residence) Assisi Hall was a house used as a dormitory for undergraduates. The house was built in 1894 as the residence of Bishop Joseph B. Cotter, the first Bishop of the Diocese of Winona. When the bishop's residence was established elsewhere the house became a residence for students. At the time that Bellairs was on campus it had become the center for the Art Department. While the building no longer stands, Cotter's name survives on campus as Cotter High School, which occupies a number of buildings on campus. Bacon Center The Roger Bacon Center for Sciences and Professions was constructed in 1960. "The center, with 160 rooms, has laboratories, classrooms research facilities and staff offices for the departments of biological sciences, chemistry, the physical sciences, physics, mathematics, home economics and nursing education.Winona Daily News; May 10, 1961." Roger Bacon Hall, now owned by Cotter Schools, connects to Saint Teresa Hall by skyway. Chapel of Saint Mary of the Angels The Chapel of Saint Mary of the Angels was built by the Sisters of Saint Francis as the religious center of the campus. Constructed in 1923-24, it features a campanile and is connected to Alverna Hall. It is now owned by Saint Mary’s University of Minnesota. Lourdes Hall Completed in 1928, Lourdes Hall was the main living center and the largest building on campus. It contained dormitory rooms, a large dining hall, a swimming pool, and other spaces for various activities. Winona State University now owns the building. Power Plant The college Power Plant was located at the corner of 10th (Howard) and Gould Streets. It was later remodeled and is now home to the Valéncia Arts Center and the Minnesota Conservatory for the Arts, owned by Saint Mary’s University of Minnesota. Saint Cecilia Hall Main article: Saint Cecelia Hall Saint Cecilia Hall was constructed in 1912 and was home to music and theater classes. Saint Mary's Hall Saint Mary's Hall was was the first building of the College of Saint Teresa, erected by the Milwaukee School Sisters of Saint Frances in 1885. After various transfers of property rights, it became property of the Academy of Our Lady of Lourdes, who acquired the building and surrounding grounds in 1889 and began classes in the Winona Seminary for Ladies in 1894. The campus was renamed the College of Saint Teresa in 1912. Saint Mary's Hall was razed in 1961 after completion of the Roger Bacon Center. The John Nett Recreation Center (originally the Mary A. Molloy Library) now occupies the siteCorrespondence with Norbert Geier (2001). and is owned by Cotter Schools. Saint Micheal's Field Saint Micheal's Field was purchased in 1926 by the college. The Pergola, or Greek Theater, was the site of May Pageants and other outdoor activities. Cotter Schools now owns the property, now referred to as Cotter Fields, which includes baseball and softball and other outdoor playing areas. Saint Teresa Hall Saint Teresa Hall was administrative center of college and included classrooms, a gymnasium, the library and an auditorium. Built in 1912, it was the academic center of campus during Bellairs’s tenure and connected to Saint Cecelia Hall. It is now owned by Cotter Schools and used as Cotter High School. Tea House The Tea House was a place students and faculty could purchase food and beverage and socialize. Lay faculty, including Bellairs, often ate lunch if they were on campus. "I remember we were eating in the Tea House on November 22, 1963, when we first heard about the assassination of President Kennedy; however I am not sure that Bellairs was in the Tea House on that occasion." The CSTea House is now the home of the College of Saint Teresa Alumnae Association. References Category:College of Saint Teresa Category:Minnesota things Category:Minnesota things in Winona